


The Space Story

by Midgard_writer



Series: The Phase Beyond [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: (six months after the end of Cold and Clockwork) Saga's bond with the Avengers and her powers grow strong, though she is still finding her footing. Practice makes perfect, but there's one place where she never thought she'd be practicing them--space. Now she and her new friends must go to space to save a planet from the terror of one ship. All while teaming up with the Guardians and Saga finding more family that she could ever ask for.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: The Phase Beyond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904587





	1. Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this sequel! I plan to write quite a few stories for this series.

The ship rocked back and forth against the galaxy sky, the great mass remaining balanced as it sped towards its new destination. Every bolt that creaked was another second of fear and worriment from the crew. There was tension and anxiety as the ship went onward. They knew that they weren’t heading to just any planet. This is a planet whose former leader was an ally of Thanos. A fierce creature that had perished with a single snap. And certainly not forgotten by the ship’s commander. With that leader gone, confusion was bound to ensue. This had to be the best course of action.

Saedon hadn’t remembered the last time he truly slept well. Days? Weeks? Months? Perhaps it had been a year since he actually laid down and gotten a great rest. But who could blame him? Being a commander on a ship like Nevermore was not easy. The crew became uneasy at his movements, hesitant to be around him voluntarily. They knew their commander was preparing for their new trip and it could take months to arrive. However, he was willing to risk it. The man adjusted the robotic parts of his body, waiting for the alien on his computer to put in the coordinates to Neo. Saedon felt that his powers were growing on others and that his mission was tying together perfectly. He kept hovering over the computer, but he knew this was bothering his assistant. Veelzibub nervously approached his boss as they began their final preparations, with “Code 204” (as this person referred to themselves as, hiding their face from the world) by his side. 

“Are you ready?” Veel asked. 

“Since that snap,” Saedon laughed,” I’m going to make a difference for Neo. everything is gonna be so much better.”

Veel pressed the big bar and, immediately, Neo came in at close range. Veel felt the sweat drip in his palm, looking to his boss for reassurance. Saedon looked up at the screen, excitement coming to his eye. He adjusted the glowing glass implant that he’d gotten shortly after his eye was taken as a trophy and looked back at his second-in-command and then to the person by his side. He nodded and Code 204 began the communication signal. He watched Code 204 with fascination, never having been disappointed in them before. Things would work perfectly. 

“Do you think they’ll answer?” Veel asked.

“I hope so,” Saedon bit his lip,” We might have to just make our surprise landing.”

“You know the people of Neo dislike visitors. Ever since--”

Veel grew silent, his memory running rampantly as he recalled the events of before. His anxiety grew and his leader, with a hand of calmness, gently massaged the younger man’s shoulder. Saedon knew this but he had to remain quiet. He couldn’t let those memories get to him. The screen suddenly lit up with the red and black face of the new leader of Neo. Who happened to be the son of the one that faded from the snap. To Nevermore’s captain, the new leader looked worn down. 

“Ah, Totar,” Saedon laughed,” How-how have you been?”

“Father is dead.”

“So I’ve heard. Allow me to extend my utmost sincere apologies. Your father was a wonderful man and I’m so sorry for his loss in this world. He will be missed.”

Totar simply stared onto the screen. Saedon let out a small cough and smiled again. He had to bring all of the charm this time. Neo residents were hard to please, and Saedon could not let things go wrong. 

“Look, I call you today so-”

“Let me guess? So you can gloat and make everything seem like a big joke? So you can reflect on the good Thanos did for you?”

“No, no! Your people have lost a great deal. You have lost family, friends, land, and now you stand before your world which has become full of uncertainty. What Thanos caused them, and you, I will never know. But I do know this--you and Neo deserve better. Why should you have to suffer? Why should others, who had Thanos controlling their every move, get to live successfully, while your planet, in ruin and in dismay, becomes weaker over and over again, until it is dead and everyone you love goes to waste?”

Saedon’s robotic eye began to smoke with anger, the red blinking. Code 204 swiftly walked over and pulled out a screwdriver, knowing it needed fixing. They began to tweak the eye and, when it reset, Saedon could see again.

“Thank you Code 204,” he turned back to Totar,” I have become as angry as you. I believe you deserve revenge. I believe you deserve compensation. I believe you deserve...a planet.”

Now Totar expressed interest in this. 

“What do you plan?” he asked.

“In exchange for weaponry and half of your army,” Saedon said,” I will invade the planet Roxy in your name. You and your people can start a new life. You can have all you desire on Roxy. If you agree to my plan that is.”

“How can you invade Roxy?”

“I have my ways.”

Totar froze, then disconnected. Everyone panicked but their leader. He knew better than this. He knew it and, when Totar came back on, a smile rested on the captain’s face.

“You may land,” Totar said,” Then we may discuss business. See you soon, Saedon.”

The signal went out and the ship went quiet. Saedon continued to stay where he was with the same expression upon his face. Veelizbub could not believe that it had actually worked. When he stated so, Saedon glanced down at him.

“I knew it,” he said, walking towards the entrance,” Come with me.”

Veel did so as the ship landed on Neo. The hatch opened and landed on the ground. Saedon walked out and looked around. He looked past the guards and to the city. It was destroyed and crumbling, pain and emptiness all about. To this, Saedon smiled.

“This is gonna be too easy.”


	2. On Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Wong was tempted to move one of his bishops, but pulled back once he realized it could cost him. He tried to veer back to his only rook, but that wouldn’t work either. What could he move that wouldn’t cost him the game? Saga could only watch, a smile creeping onto her face. Wong glared at her as he saw the smirk come to her face. 

“Do not judge my moves,” he said,” I am much better at this game than you think I am.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Saga joked, moving her knight on the left.

“Ah, but you were thinking about it.”

“So, how has your day been so far?”

“Your father is a pain, but don’t tell him I said that--Oh, you’re distracting me. I see. In the six months we’ve been playing chess, you would think I would learn from past mistakes.”

Saga watched as Wong tried to move his King. As he did, he gave a quick glance above the girl’s head. She noticed and looked back. She saw nothing and assumed her original position. In which Stephen was leaping towards her. 

Quickly, the girl put up an ice shield and leapt onto the chair. She ducked and shot ice at his head. Stephen set the ice through his portals and swiftly moved his hands to push back the girl. But his daughter wasn’t going to stand down. She tossed her shield to create a dome for herself. To this, the doctor smiled.

“Not bad,” he said,” The Dome’s becoming stronger. You’ve been working on it.”

“Yes I-”

When she saw Stephen creating a portal underneath her, the girl hopped away. She clung to her chair, watching the hole disappear. Saga quickly created her own portal to her side, diving through as the chair fell through one Stephen created. She found herself in her original spot. At this, her father nodded his head. 

“I thought I could trick you with that,” Stephen laughed.

“Not possible!” Saga laughed,” I think I’ve got this mastered.”

Soon, Saga realized that the room was empty. Everything had been set up the way it was before Stephen came in. The girl was hesitant to walk away, glancing for her father...or her mother. As this thought came to mind, Saga was thrown near the books. A few fell and the illusion broke, Loki standing before her. 

“I knew I could get you.”

“Not for long,” his daughter insisted.

He gave a playful smirk as he conjured up a dagger. Saga tried to do the same, but nothing appeared. She tried once more, but all that came was a green light. Realizing this was going nowhere, she simply created an ice staff and blocked her mother’s moves. Loki gave a look of pride and confusion. 

“Can’t seem to conjure, can you?” he asked as she was pushed back.

“Not yet.”

“Remember,” Loki explained,” When you want to conjure something, you need to concentrate on having the item. Think of it being in your hand. Think of holding the object in your hand as tightly as you can.”

Saga nodded, and they continued their battle. She focused as she thought....and thought...when her staff came into hand, she pushed Loki back. He was stunned, but a smile came to his face.

“Not bad. Shapeshifting,” he reminded as he ducked,” Is another way to fool your opponent. You can try that when your opponent isn’t looking.”

Saga blasted Loki in the chest and he fell back. As he did, his daughter closed her eyes and flexed her fingers nervously. When Loki opened his eyes, he looked to see Stephen looking down at him. He was impressed with her skills, until he looked down. He glanced up the figure, who was confused by the look of disappointment.

“What?” Saga’s voice came out.

“Two things,” Loki pointed to her legs, showing that she was still in her leggings,” And the voice--you’ve got to disguise that.”

Loki spun his daughter around as she was transformed back into herself. She saw Stephen in front of her, his eyebrows raised.

“See?” 

“That’s just Dad,” she insisted.

“Not true,” Stephen waved.

Saga realized that she was in a losing battle. She started to fall back as she found herself backed into a corner. The parents realized that this wasn’t going anywhere, so Loki, being how tricky he was, simply threw a snowball at his daughter. She smiled, but she was still feeling disappointment. 

“Hey,” Loki approached her, room going back to the way it was, placing a hand on her shoulder,” It’s alright, Dear. I’m glad you’ve got your ice spells down.”

“Thanks Mom,” Saga sighed,” I just...I really struggle with the sorcerer aspects. I can’t balance between two different powers.”

“It’s not easy,” Stephen nodded,” However, you haven’t been training for very long. And, like you said, balancing two powers is chaotic. But I--we--know you can do it. We’ll all help you train and get your powers to their greatest heights.”

Saga thanked the three standing in the room. As far as she was concerned, powers needed a lot of work. And, with the help of her friends and family, she would be a better hero. Before she could continue her game with Wong, Ned’s voice came crashing through the earpiece that clicked on.

“Attention heroes,” Ned called,”The corner store on Fourth and Seventh has been robbed! All units!”

Stephen glanced at his daughter, his partner, and his friend, then nodded. The wizard quickly made a portal and they walked through, seeing their team already coming around. Hadia and Sebastian were running into the shop, along with Bucky. Peter and Sam were already running towards the running men.

“Hey Ned?” Saga asked.

“Hi Saga! What’s up?”

“Trying to stop three assholes-“ she heard her father scold her for her language,” bad guys.”

“Simp,” Peter joked, privately speaking to Ned. 

“Shut up, Dude,” Ned went back to public.

“Can you tell me what these guys look like from the street?” she asked.

“Let me check…” Ned started to type.

Ned typed away and hacked a security camera. He saw the two men and woman in an instant. They had all taken different directions, but he was able to get the faces.

“There’s two white men and a white woman,” he explained,” One’s got long, black hair. He’s slim and, according to my computer, is named Greg Porter. The other is bald, fat and...looks like me? His name is...Joe Scalding. The woman’s a redhead and her name is Marissa Elwood. I  
There’s more people in the store, but I can’t access the camera.”

“Right,” Stephen looked to his family,” Loki and I will go for Greg. Sam, you catch the woman. Saga, Peter-”

“On it!” she yelled. 

Stephen and Loki were off to catch Greg. The tall man ran onward, feeling thrilled that he’d just escaped with a bag full of money and a fully charged taser. He looked back to see no one had been chasing him. He’d almost made it onto a busy street, when he turned back to find Stephen watching him, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. 

“A little hectic, aren’t we, young man?” Stephen asked.

“I don’t care if you’re some Avenger!” Greg went to raise the taser, but found himself in a portal. 

The portal closed immediately. Stephen walked up as Loki, transforming back to himself. They looked to where the portal had gone. Loki conjured some rope as Stephen opened the portal again and Greg fell onto the road. Loki tied him up quickly, as the two grabbed the bad guy. 

“No one tases my favorite Asgardian Ruler,” Stephen winked.

Loki could only roll his eyes, hiding his smirk. Marissa ran towards Wall Street, knowing she would certainly get lost. She pulled out her cellphone and ducked around. Sam was determined to find the woman. He saw the ginger hair bouncing as she ducked into an alleyway to make her call. But it wasn’t gonna fool the hero easily.

“Okay,” She dialed her cellphone to call the others,” Joe, it’s Marissa. Look, you need to meet me at-”

“Your jail cell?”

She turned around and Sam, wings spread wide and shield close at hand, stood just at the end. He flew over, the girl shooting up at him. Mr. Wilson held up the shield then, with a swift move, tossed it like a frisbee. Marissa ducked as it bounced around. When she ducked, Sam shot a net at the woman. He glided down, grabbing his shield in the process.

“If you can’t do the time,” Sam sighed as he picked up the criminal,” Don’t do the crime….Dammit, Peter!”

The fat man was running faster than the teens expected. Peter swung around, getting sight of what was ahead. Mr. Parker saw that the roads were clear and this would be an easy target. Saga ran onward, trying to figure out what she could do. She quickly slammed the staff on the ground, ice spreading all along the street. The bad guy slid, trying to keep his footing. Saga felt proud of herself as she tried to conjure a portal for the guy to fall through. However, she could not hold it open long, and he made it to the edge of the ice. 

“I’m free! I’m-”

Peter crashed right into Joe, who realized his hopes were over. Minutes later, the criminals were hauled off to jail. The crew seemed satisfied with their work and split up, saying how they’d see each other for training. As the family walked through the portal to the sanctum, Stephen pulled his daughter aside. 

“Hey,” he said,” You did great with the icy road. I know you had trouble with the portals--”

“I don’t understand why,” she admitted,”I know where I want someone to go, but I get so worried that it’s not enough.”

“Saga,” Stephen put a hand on her shoulder,” Don’t you worry. Listen, so far, you’ve been okay. It just takes time, you know? Practice is gonna make you perfect. Isheksen is the hero in you that is rising in you. You just need to keep working.”

Saga agreed as the sorcerer went off to practice a few other spells. Loki kissed the top of his daughter’s head, smiled and went to prepare dinner. Saga sighed and decided to look for Wong to finish their game of chess. 

“Saga,” Ned said,” I think you’re doing great.”

“Thanks, Ned,” she said softly,” Hey, tomorrow after practice, you up for ice cream?’

“You know it! Talk to you tomorrow, Saga.”

The two best friends shut off their earpieces and went off to do what was needed. That night, at the headquarters, Rhodey entered the meeting room where Maria and Happy were seated. Bruce stood by a wall that was covered by a sheet. Rhodey was still not used to the new look of the scientist. Rhodey sat down as Bruce walked in front of the sheet.

“Glad to see everyone here,” Bruce said,” Tonight, I’ve brought you three here to show you...this.”

Bruce pulled the sheet down to reveal a system they had not seen before. The screen had several different maps and a handful of large dots. There were different lights sticking out of the top. The three were intrigued by Bruce’s new invention and had a few questions. 

“What is it?” Rhodey asked.

“It’s a tracker!” Bruce explained,” This keeps us up to date on all of our members and their whereabouts. We have a code on the side here,” Bruce showed the different dots and the people they were associated with,”For example, The light green is in Avengers Headquarters--me. Maria, you’re the black dot. Rhodey, you’re navy blue. Happy, you’re yellow.”

“You’ve got the Guardians and Thor,” Maria nodded,”Impressive.”

“This can also detect danger,” Bruce gestured to the lights,” They vary depending on the danger. Green is for petty crimes, yellow for assistance suggested, red for assistance needed-”

“And black?”

“An attack.”

The three stared at the blinking black light. Bruce realized what was happening and tried to figure out where the attack was coming from. It was from far off, nowhere near Earth. Bruce was pushing buttons and typing, then stopped abruptly.

“There’s a ship that’s dangerous. Thor...and the Guardians. They’re headed straight for it.”


	3. Prepare Yourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The music blasted throughout the speakers of the ship. It was some obscure 70s band that Thor could not remember the name of. However, the Norse God was happy to be with the group. He was bobbing his head to the beat, leaning in his chair as he watched the game being played. Rocket and Groot had their cards up close to their faces, glancing from side to side. Drax was standing off to the side, trying not to be noticed. However, Mantis was staring with absolute amusement. Nebula was on the passenger’s side, typing a location in. Peter, on the other hand, was singing out loud as he drove the ship onward. Unaware that the signal from Earth was ringing on the ship. 

“I am Groot,” Groot said, putting his cards down.

“What?” Rocket stared at the cards,” How did you do that? This is the third game today!”

“The tree is wise when it comes to your game,” Thor laughed,” He knows your tricks by now.”

Rocket grumbled and threw in some coins. Thor smiled as he watched the two continue another game. He knew this would ease them as the group looked for the Nevermore and the people upon it. Once they found the ship, the crew could finally get the money they so rightfully deserved. It would aide them greatly as they went on their journey of finding Gamora. Thor got up from his seat and walked to the driver and his passenger. Star Lord finally stopped singing long enough to notice the Asgardian next to him. He paused his music and looked up to the long haired man. 

“What’s up big guy?” Star Lord asked. 

“Are we anywhere near those people?” Thor asked. 

“Not sure,” Nebula admitted, typing something in. 

Thor nodded and looked to Star Lord. He could see how the singing man was in doubt. He was still thinking of Gamora. And it showed.

“Do not worry, little man,” Thor smiled,” We shall find your lady and be together once more.”

“Thanks Thor,” Star Lord smiled,” It’s been...rough. I’m really worried that this isn't gonna end well…”

Nebula soon informed the group that they were going to meet the ship soon. She locked the target in the hopes that they would be hidden. All got ready, Drax moving from the shadows with Mantis following behind. Rocket sighed and grabbed his gun, feeling exhausted but ready to fight. It was for the money, after all. And maybe their lost member. They glanced at the ship before them, a dark presence looming over them. Peter was not about to let this opportunity slip out of his hands. He needed this. It was an obstacle in finding Gamora and she could--no, would be home soon.  
“Alright gang,” Peter grabbed his weapons and headed to the door,” Let’s go!”

“Wait!” 

The crew stopped before the door could open, bumping into one another. Nebula listened to the static in the audio. The lighting was flickering, with the space girl trying her best to stop it all. The crew ran over, trying to figure out what was wrong. Thor was ready to brutally damage the machinery, but Rocket stopped him beforehand. Drax stared at the chaos, unsure of what to do. He touched a button on the side, and all had stopped. Each head turned to him, unsure of what he had just done. He looked to everyone, being quiet for a moment. 

“I have fixed the problem,” he said.

“Good job, man of the invisible!” Thor patted his newfound friend on the back.

“I think we can-”

Nebula was interrupted by a loud clicking sound. Everyone looked to the radio, where they could hear someone trying to tune in. They knew Saedon’s voice was recognizable by the group. Peter had heard it many times and he could hear it faintly in the background but, somehow, he knew he wasn’t the one trying to contact the group. He reached for the knobs and played around, trying to hear the message. No one dared to get in his way. They had been on thin ice since he started the search for Gamora. Perhaps he thought they could know where she was. 

“Hello?” he asked,” Hello?”

“Let me….hello,” a deep voice said,” You can call me Code 204.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, weird name.”

“We do not want to harm you. However, we know that your group wants to hunt us down. You want to hurt us. To take us down. And, I’m afraid, we cannot have that. I’m sure all of you understand, right?”

“We want to protect the world against you!”

Code 204 was silent for a minute. They could see that Saedon was becoming...angry. He had to keep calm if he wanted to continue his work. He looked to Code 204 and simply nodded. He was about to begin his attack. They nodded and turned back to their communication device, feeling guilty for their next action.

“It’s a shame you will not cooperate,” Code 204 said,” For you are making a grave mistake.”  
“Oh, oh, oh!” Peter exclaimed,” I don’t think so.”

“Yeah...we are not in our graves,” Drax said. 

“But you will be.”

Code 204 disconnected the call. With that, guns fired at the Guardians’ ship. Nebula hopped in the driver’s side, trying to get out of the way. The group became the target of the Nevermore’s weaponry. Nebula knew that she couldn’t stop the ship with their small haven. She made her way to Gemma, the planet just before them. However, Saedon wanted his fight. He ordered the ship to be blasted. With one quick fire of a cannon, Nevermore shot the other ship down. For Nevermore, it was one pest out of the way. For the Guardians, and Thor, it was pure chaos. Nebula steered the ship to the planet, trying not to hit the buildings that were in front of them. 

“Hang on everyone!” she begged.

With a quick pull, Nebula was able to safely land the ship in the middle of town. She looked back to her crew. For Star-Lord, this was all too familiar. Static came on the radio, and Thor could only laugh.

“Stand back, everyone,” Thor grabbed Mjoliner,” This’ll teach those space pirates not to-”

“Is anyone there?”

Thor knew the voice. He leaned in, listening once more. Then, with a smile, spoke out, holding down a button.

“Lady Maria of Hill!” He laughed,” It is wonderful to hear your voice.”

“Where are you guys?” she asked,” We lost track of you-”

“Gemma.”

Bruce showed her the collective dots. The dot that had been near the Guardians and Thor was drifting away, the group unaware of the enemy ship listening in. Maria asked if the crew was okay. Thor was happy to explain what was going on. Star Lord took over, asking Thor to go out and look for someone to help. He obliged happily, taking Mantis, Drax, Rocket and Groot with him. 

“We were struck down by some enemy ship,” he said,” We were supposed to capture them because they’re on their way to harm another planet.”

“Wait, what?” Maria quickly spat out,” Listen, you have to stay there. On the planet. We’re gonna send help.”  
Star Lord stopped the call, but he looked to Nebula in fear. At this point, she had the same look.

AVENGERS HQ  
Within an hour, the crew from before was sitting in the same room Bruce had been introducing the new tool to. Bruce was introducing the new device to everyone with the tool while they waited for Rhodey. Even Ned was there, talking to Peter about something. He was blushing and smiling at Saga, who leaned in her chair and smiled at them. Loki was checking his watch, wondering when this would be done.

“Wong said he’d check on the food,” Stephen whispered.

“Yes, but I prefer not to eat a roast cold.”

“Crew!” Rhodey spoke,”I know you’ve just had your daily dose of bad guy, but we have a big issue. Maria?”

“Our friends, the Guardians of the Galaxy and Thor have found themselves at the hands of another crew of...space pirates. According to calculations, the Nevermore is a group that goes around invading planets and selling off people as slaves. This started after the Blip began and they’re still doing it today. They’re on their way to the planet Roxy to capture their people and bring them to Neo, who lost their leader during Tony’s snap.”

“What do you need from us?” Stephen asked.

“We have a ship that was created by Tony,” Rhodey explained,” This can send its passengers to any galaxy safely and soundly. We need a small team to go ahead and get the Guardians and Thor, and save Roxy.”

There was a moment of silence. Who would go? Who would make the sacrifice? After a second, Sam asked about others. Bruce mentioned that Scott and Hope were busy with Cassie, T'Challa had to go to Egypt to stop a criminal group. And Carol was in another galaxy.

“And Wanda?” Bucky mentioned.

“She...Look, I know this isn’t easy. We have one day to decide who’s gonna go up to space. Any volunteers?”

Saga and her friends looked to one another. She knew Ned and Peter were going to volunteer. It was only right that she do so. With that, all three stood up and smiled at the group. Loki felt his blood drain as he saw his daughter stand before the crowd. 

“We volunteer,” Saga smiled.

“Well…,” Maria pondered,”you’ll all need permission from your parents. Ned, you know what to say. But...maybe we need adult supervision.”

Bucky, Sam and Hadia looked to each other, then nodded. Rhodey asked everyone to be there at 5 AM. Then, Stephen opened a portal for those going back to New York. Loki stopped his daughter as they all stood outside of the sanctum.

“You were kidding about going to space, right?”

“Nope!” Saga said.

“And that’s your answer for going to space.”

Saga’s jaw dropped as she looked at her friends. She told them she’d call them later before the family went inside. Ned and Peter looked to each other, Peter giving him a smirk. This trip was more than just being in space. Ned rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his friend as they walked back home. 

“Mom, come on,” Saga said,” You got to go to space!”

“Yes, and I was much better off with my powers. Oh, and you want to know what happened when I went to space? I died.”

“But I’m getting better with my powers.”

“And I know that. But Saga, this a matter of life and death. Your powers are still growing and maybe a mission like this would be good for you. But what if, Allfather forbid, you got hurt? Or worse? I could not let that happen to you.”

Stephen, meanwhile, was having a moment of thought. He could see the future and the different universes. He could see it all...Saga looked to her father for advice, but saw he was lost in thought. Saga knew that being a typical teenager would never get her her way. She simply nodded and walked off, saying she would be down for dinner. When she walked away, Stephen was out of his trance. He looked to Loki and opened his mouth.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Loki said before walking off.

Stephen was the only one in the front room of the sanctum. 

“...Okay.”


	4. The Launch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Let’s talk about this, okay?”

“No.” 

Loki would not talk to Stephen about their daughter going to space. He had several reasons that he would not tell Stephen. Loki knew he would rather go to bed angry rather than discuss why letting Saga go to space was out of the question. Loki was about to pull the covers back, but Stephen’s spell made it as though it was a heavy weight. Loki pulled twice until he realized what his boyfriend was doing. The trickster glared at his boyfriend, who would not even look at Loki. He could understand his fears, however, the sorcerer knew that his daughter would fair well up there. If only her mother would listen. 

“If this is about her meeting Thor, she can lie! I know she was probably told to never lie, but we can-”

“It’s not about Thor,” Loki tried to reason,” Though maybe that could be a problem.”

“Okay, then it’s about her powers? The others know what she’s capable of. They wouldn’t let her get-”

Stephen paused, realizing what really bothered his boyfriend. Loki put his head in his hands, trying to hide the tears. He felt ashamed to cry, but what else could he do? He could only picture his daughter, fighting for her life in a dying ship. He was so afraid and it showed. Even if he was embarrassed, Loki knew he could not hide in. Stephen stepped in front of and got close to Loki. He gently placed his hands on Loki’s, both sets of hands making it to the sides of Loki’s face. The tears jerked at the doctor’s heart.

“I have spent years without my daughter. I cannot bear to let her go when she could be gone, just like I was.”

“Loki,” he whispered,” It’s okay. Saga can take care of herself. She knows her limitations and how much she can handle. She wouldn’t...when you two were talking, I was searching. Searching for a universe where we lose our daughter in space. There may be multiple universes, but she doesn’t die now. Not in this universe. Not in space.”

Loki felt his tears dry up when Stephen spoke. At first, he wondered if his boyfriend was lying. Perhaps he was just trying to comfort Loki so they would let their daughter go off to space only not to come back. If he was lying, however, he would not make eye contact. Loki knew Stephen by now. The trickster smiled and tears poured down his face. Stephen took in a kiss, Loki smiling as they did so. The trickster never thought he would be in the arms of his daughter’s father. He stood up, taking both of Stephen’s hands in his own. 

“Let’s go tell our daughter she’s going to space,” he said.

Meanwhile, Saga was pondering what to do. She needed to escape the sanctum in a way that no one would notice. How could she get out? As she laid in bed, thinking of how she was going to leave, a knock came to her window. She sat up, her head whipping to the window. At first, she didn’t see anybody. Saga grabbed the staff by her bedside and tiptoed to the window. With her heart racing and hands turning blue, she could tell someone was trying to break in. With a swift move, Saga opened the window and pointed her staff...at Ned. 

‘Ned!” She whispered, blushing as she helped him in,” What are you doing there? How’d you get up here?”

“Peter helped me,” Ned stood up,” Saga, I’ve come to sneak you on the trip with us.”

Saga tried not to stammer, unable to find the right words. He wanted to sneak her on the trip? She tried to talk to that devil and angel on her shoulder. On one hand, the demon was telling her to have fun. To sneak out on this mission and have fun with her friend. Look how excited he looked. He was so happy...on the other side, she had to stay! Her parents would be horrified if she went on that trip without them knowing. She would be super grounded when she came back! If she came back....Ned could see the doubt in her eyes. 

“Saga,” he said,” It’s okay if you don’t want to go. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“My mom’s right. This trip would be a good place to work on my powers, but to get hurt...to die...my dad would know though, wouldn’t he?”

Ned knew he would! Dr. Strange always joked about different realities and different universes. But he probably knew what would happen in space. He knew time better than anyone. After Ned could excitedly tell her his idea, the two heard footsteps. Saga quickly apologized before putting Ned through a portal. He fell just as her parents walked in. Saga smiled and closed the portal, making sure no one noticed. Loki and Stephen glanced to one another, wondering what their daughter was doing. She closed the window and turned back to her parents.

“I was just...getting some fresh air,” she lied,” It’s a…What’s up?”

“Saga,” Loki said,” We have some news.”

“Your mom and I talked,” Stephen went on,” We know you’ve been working on your magic and your ice powers. With that being said...We think it’s best if you went to space.”

Saga tried to find the right words. Her parents were letting her go to space? She couldn’t understand where the change came from. Then she recalled what Ned said. Her dad did have an idea of what each universe held. In this one, she assumed she was going to be safe in space. Excitedly, she thanked both of her parents and pulled them into a hug. Stephen and Loki found themselves smiling as they held onto their daughter. Stephen glanced to where the window was. He moved his hand and opened a portal, where Ned fell to the ground. Saga opened her eyes as she heard Ned stand up. Stephen leaned in near his daughter’s ear.

“Well,” he said,” Your portal’s are holding up. However, you can’t put it past the person who taught you those tricks.”

The morning came as the six were packing up their ship. There was happiness and worry, with Rhodey checking ship maintenance one last time. Bucky, Hadia and Sam were joking with one another about how they would be babysitters for the next few days or so. To the others, however, they said that they would do what was necessary to protect the kids. Sebastian promised to take care of Hadia’s cat while she was gone. Aunt May had been there to give Peter all he needed for the trip, much to his embarrassment. Loki was doing his best to hold his teas in as he watched his daughter thank Bruce for taking her bags to the ship. She approached her parents with a big smile on her face. 

“Well,” she joked,” I guess I’m off to space!”

“We’re both so proud of you, dear,” Loki said.

“Don’t be nervous and don’t be afraid to ask for help,” Stephen said,” We’ll all be rooting for you.”

Saga gave a smile and one last hug before going towards the ship. Ned asked her if she was ready and she gave a nod. The three best friends were the first ones upon the ship. It was like a flying house, they found. The room was spacious and the controls were hightech. Ned and Saga were fascinated by something so...different. Peter was mainly quiet, glancing towards one of the bed areas. He did so every so often, but stopped when the adults came onto the ship. 

“You guys might want to take a seat,” Sam suggested,” until we get into space. We’re about to go on a bumpy ride.”

“This is it,” Ned said excitedly, taking a seat in between his friends,”We’re about to go out to space!”

“How about a little music for our adventure?” Hadia asked.

The crew nodded and the woman put on some old rock. It softly played in the background as the three adults operated the craft. They were listening to Rhodey, who was instructing them on the ship’s maintenance. The ship lifted off of the ground, with everyone watching. The craft rose and got into the sky, breaking itself into space. Ned clung to Saga’s hand, feeling fear. She froze and looked down. Once he saw what he did, he slowly took Peter’s hand. Once the craft was out of sight, Loki broke down. Stephen awkwardly hugged his boyfriend, trying to comfort him.

“Why did I let you talk me into saying yes?” Loki whispered.

For the six, they found beauty in space. The three teens got up and walked around, exploring the ship. They were amazed by the high tech and the inner workings. For them, it was a dream come true. The music played and the adults, with an amazed focus on the space between them, flew on. After what seemed like an hour, it was finally time for what they came to space for.

“I have to make contact with the Guardians and Thor,” Sam explained, flipping a switch.

“While you do that,’ Bucky hopped up, “I’m gonna get a drink. Anybody want anything?”

“Uh, I can get you one, sir!” Peter exclaimed.

“That’s okay. I think I’ve got this.”

Peter tried his best to stop the metal man. However, Bucky could not find the cooler and wound up opening one of the beds. MJ looked up, realizing she had been caught. She looked around, trying to find something to hand to Bucky. She eventually reached out and gave him a can of soda.

“Here you go.”

“Kid,” Sam said sternly, referring to Peter,” I know, somehow, this was all you.”

Before they could argue, a signal came through for Sam. Hadia moved toggles and flipped switches, trying to get a clear sound. Sam asked for Thor or one of the Guardians. For a minute, they didn’t hear a word. It wasn’t until Hadia spoke up did a clear signal get through. 

“Hello?” Thor came through. 

“Thor,” Sam exclaimed,” Do you copy?”

“Ah, The Falcon of America!” He exclaimed,”Are you coming to Gemma?”

“Yeah. Just I’ve got back up too. We’re gonna put in the coordinates and make our way to-”

The ship shook violently and pushed forward. Hadia tapped on the screens and flipped through. The equipment was overpowered, the extra energy causing issues among the ship. 

“We’re being attacked,” she said.

“By who?”

Unknown to the group, Neo had tracked down the crew from the communication devices. Saedon ordered the ships to attack. They knew they had to get out of there and fast. MJ and Ned leapt to the board, to where Sam and Hadia were desperately rebooting the system.   
“How long does it take?” Ned asked.

“We’re 45% there. It’s quick-”

They were hit again and Sa quipped how it wasn’t quick enough. Saga pondered for a second. She could see that they were in danger and that their lives depended on this. She got to the front of the ship and glanced around. She had to be precise and she had to be quick. 

“What are you thinking?” Bucky asked.

“I’m gonna send us through a portal.”

The others argued, not knowing if she could make a portal big enough. Saga knew she had to try. The movements of her parents came to mind, thinking only of the planet they were to find. Gemma...she could not picture its appearance...Gemma...she could not picture where it was. However, Hadia noticed a small portal coming their way. 

“It’s working!” she exclaimed.

“Come on, Saga,” Ned pleaded,” You can do it!”

Saga could feel the weight on her shoulders. The portal increased and so did her heart rate. This was a lot of power and she didn’t know if she could handle it. The ship was approaching fast as she opened it further. She shook as Bucky hopped in the driver’s side and steered the ship onward, making it through before Neo’s ships could do so. The tip of their ship was still in transition when Saga collapsed, the portal doing so. Though the end of the ship had been damaged, they made it to the other side. Ned and Hadia knelt next to Saga, who was out cold. 

“She’s got a pulse,” Hadia mentioned.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Ned asked nervously.

“She should be. Take her to one of the beds. She can rest better.”

Ned did so, Peter and MJ following. The system was fully rebooted and they could get back to their mission. Sam was trying to connect back to Thor. When he got another signal, however, Star Lord’s voice came through.

“Avengers, are you there?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam sighed,” We had a run in with a bunch of ships. They were dark blue with red stripes etched into the side-”

“Neo. They have an alliance with Saedon and his crew. They’ve been looking for us. Just get to us--I’ll send you the coordinates.”


	5. Gemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After hearing that the heroes had vanished before Neo’s ships took them, the captain of the Nevermore grew angry. His fists shook and the eye was short circuiting from his emotions. The pacing and the ranting could be heard from a mile away. He wanted to shoot down every man that came up to him with the bad news. Veelzibub and Code 204 were there to calm him down, but their leader had anger that was unmatchable. There was nothing they could do, so they sat back, watching as their leader showed his anger...in his speech of course.

“Do you know how hard we’ve been working to get rid of these people?”

“I mean, they just came into the atmosphere, sir-”

“THEY’RE HERE NOW!” Saedon took a deep breath,” I’m cool. I’m fine. Look, now all we have to do is get them AND the Guardians. We know they’re going to meet up because of the messages Code 204 has relayed to me. Find out where they are and take both groups. Oh, and take their ships. I want everything they’ve got.”

The Neo guards nodded and walked off. Code 204 was pondering as they did, wondering if their next move was all worth it…

Saga woke up for what she thought was a few minutes, though it was close to an hour after the portal closed. She stretched and sat up, Ned immediately standing up when she awoke. MJ and Peter walked over, showing concern for their friend. They wanted to ask her questions and ask her how she was feeling. However, they knew she was just waking up and she would be out of it. She went to stand up, but her stumbling caused Ned to move right by her side. He let her hold on, feeling her shake as her strength was coming back. 

“You shouldn’t move so fast, Saga,” Ned scolded softly.

“Dude,” MJ said,” I didn’t know you could do that.”

“I was afraid I wouldn’t have done this,” Saga sighed,” I’ve been having trouble with portals and shapeshifting and...Where are we?”

“Gemma,” Bucky came over,” We landed just a few minutes ago and Sam and Hadia went to look for the others. You alright, kid?”

Saga nodded and glanced around. She would have to get her energy back up, however long that might take. Meanwhile, Sam and Hadia were walking amongst the shops and the natives of the planet. They felt as though they stuck out like sore thumbs, when people stared and held their children close. The two heroes glanced at each other but decided not to get heavily involved. Hadia caught the eye of a racoon, who followed her gaze. She seemed confused, but when he approached with a tree-like creature, she had an idea that this was the crew they were looking for. 

“You’re the Falcon guy,” Rocket pointed out,” Did you get a new hero?”

“Hadia,” she introduced herself,” Also known, to the kids, as Firebringer.”

“I am Groot.”

“I’m Rocket,” He looked to Sam,” Let’s get the others.”

The two humans followed, Hadia watching with wonder. She had seen gods and heroes and villains, but never aliens or science fiction raccoons. This was new for her. The four walked over to the ship, where Star Lord was pacing and Nebula was watching the mechanics repair the ship. Thor was standing around, polishing his weaponry. Drax and Mantis were ready to fall asleep. Nebula was close to the mechanics, who explained every detail. She was fascinated at how thoroughly the wives worked and how they were careful.

“How long do you think this will take?” She asked.

“Well,” Gartha explained,” I see this taking a few days at least.”

“Oh no…”

“If you have another ride,” Zeet said,” You’re more than welcome to leave the ship here and come back if you have another ride.”

Nebula nodded and thanked them. She approached Star Lord with the news. As they talked, Thor noticed the four walking. He laughed and ran to them. He scooped Sam into a hug, saying how much he missed Sam. Hadia, despite how different Thor looked, knew exactly who the god was. She was hesitant, wondering if he remembered who she was. However, he only smiled and pulled her into the hug. Shock came over her, unable to process that he didn’t remember her. Then again, he had not seen much of her. His focus had been somewhere else. 

“You must be a new Avenger!” He turned to Sam,” I like this one.”

“Hey,” Star Lord walked over,” I’m so glad you guys are here. Our ship’s not gonna be ready for a few days.”

“We have room on ours,” Sam mentioned,” The others are waiting.”

They thanked the mechanics and then went on. They went towards the ship, not making too much conversation. Thor asked who was there, happy to hear about the young man of spiders, and Steve’s best friend. As he talked, Star Lord spotted a small group. He recognized them as Saedon’s crew. Hoping they wouldn’t notice the group, he encouraged them to move onward. 

“Woah,” Sam said,” What’s wrong?”

“There’s some of the crew looking for us,” Star Lord glanced,” And they caught sight of us.”

Saedon’s guards ran towards the group. They ran through the crowd, approaching their ship. They ran up the ramp, Sam yelling for Bucky to start up the ship. Bucky did so, the four teens confused as to what was happening. The guards ran, but when they realized they could not catch up, they ran to their own pods. There were three pods going after the newly formed team, and Saedon was watching from afar. Code 204 and Veelzibub also watched, though they were more anxious than their superior. 

“What if they don’t get them?” Veelzibub asked.

“They’ll get them!” Saedon hissed,” Don’t worry. It just takes time.”

Bucky saw the pods in the cameras of the ship. Hadia and Sam tried to tell the man where to go, dodging lasers and flying through the city. The three argued about what was best. Thor rolled his eyes and picked up Mjoilner. He turned to the teens and smiled.

“Would you young Midgardians like to see a magic trick?” he asked.

“What are you gonna do, Mr. Thor?” Peter nervously asked.

Thor opened the ramp of the ship. It took awhile for the main adults to notice that the back was open. Bucky and Sam argued with Thor, running off and Hadia took the driver’s seat. She was easing up as the two told Thor not to do so. The Asgardian looked to Saga, who was amazed by the god before her. She had an idea that this was her uncle, but he had no idea.

“I’m gonna make these...What would Stark say? Ah, assholes, disappear.”

Thor threw his hammer at one of the pods. They met instantly and an explosion was born. Hadia saw what Thor was doing and decided to help. She launched one of the smaller missiles at another pod, which also exploded. Thor smiled and laughed.

“I knew I liked her!” he exclaimed.

As Hadia went faster towards the atmosphere. Thor threw Mjoilner, which the pod dodged. Saedon cheered, happy to have one pod at least following. Then, without blinking an eye, Mjoilner hit the back of the pod and met Thor’s hand. He smiled and shut the ramp, nodding to the others.

“Ta da.”

Saedon looked like he was about to snap. He walked away from the situation, then, when he was out of the room, let out the loudest scream possible. For Veelzibub, this was going to be hell. For Code 204, this was relief.


	6. When We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The Stark group was relieved to have gotten away. Star Lord was too busy singing the soundtrack from Dirty Dancing. He didn’t do justice to Patrick Swayze, but the teenagers had to admit his rendition of She’s Like the Wind wasn’t too bad. The four tried not to laugh, having worked on the iconic dance before. Bucky, however, had not seen the hype with the movie. The four joked that it was because he was old, but the metal armed man just rolled his eyes. As Star Lord finished his song, he turned the music down and looked amongst the group. The last time he battled with the Avengers, four of these people had not been there. 

“Can I ask a question?” he asked.

“You just did,” MJ smiled,” Only if we can ask you one.”

“Alright, strange teenager.”

“Where are we going?”

Star Lord was quick to explain their journey to Roxy. For the group, it could be a short trip. They knew they had to get there before the Nevermore did. He then asked who the new people were. The four introduced themselves, starting with Hadia (who also said she was known as Firebringer), then MJ (whom Rocket, Drax and Nebula found they liked judging by the sarcasm and relaxation in her voice). Ned introduced himself, then mentioned his nickname as “The Guy in the Chair”.

“And I’m Saga...Saga Strange. Or Isheksen,” it still felt weird to introduce herself that way,” Which is-”

“Ice Witch,” He laughed,” I would know. Ah, you are the daughter of the sorcerer! You look like him too. You know, you have quite an Asgardian name. Both names, I suppose. ”

Saga bit her tongue as she pondered. This was her uncle and she knew that. But she knew he didn’t know Loki was alive. Thor could sense something was off.

“Is the sorcerer’s daughter going to be alright?”

“You’re...I’m your niece, sir.”

Thor was confused. He looked at the young lady, then recalled his brother. He knew his brother was a shapeshifter...his eyes widened as he realized what Loki had done. But, a smile and a laugh soon escaped when he realized what Loki had done! But, a solemn expression came to his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a sympathetic look.

“Your mother, maybe I should say parent, was a wonderful person. They would be proud of what you have done.”

“Mom gave me permission to come here...she’s alive.”

Thor felt his muscles tense up almost immediately. His brother was alive? Saga looked to Ned, the two realizing that that could have been a mistake. However, his laugh and smile became stronger and he asked to hug his niece. She opened her arms, but was consumed in his arms and lifted into the air. Thor was thrilled to have a niece! He had so many questions to ask and it was obvious that his niece was just as excited. Suddenly, he set her down and looked to the ground.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Years ago,” Thor explained softly,” I had to bring Loki home to Asgard. He’d ran away for so long and my father, your grandfather I suppose, wanted me to find Loki. When I came to find him, he was...I took him away from you and I do apologize.”

“You didn’t know...Uncle Thor. Besides, at least Mom knew about me. Dad, well, he didn’t have a clue.”

Thor smiled, trying not to feel guilty. He asked about her powers, which she was happy to demonstrate. She admitted that the powers she possessed from her mother (besides ice powers) and the ones her father taught her. Thor was reminded of his mother when she tried to conjure. He could see her struggle as she wanted to conjure a snake, like her mother taught her. However, the only thing she could conjure was a worm. She admitted that she either had nothing, or it took numerous tries to conjure anything. Thor couldn’t help but laugh, though he felt bad for doing so. He took the back of her hands in his palms, somewhat recalling what his mom had taught years before. 

“Your grandmother was the best at this,” he explained,” What advice has your mother given you?’

“She said to concentrate on having the item,” Saga recalled,” To think of the object in my hand. Think of holding the object in your hand as tightly as you can…” 

“Ah, but she forgot an important rule. You also need to relax. Maybe flex your fingers a little bit. Think and relax.”

Saga closed her eyes and flexed her fingers. She could picture the snake slithering between her fingers. She focused...focused...until something cold was in her hands. She looked down and was amazed to find a snake. Though Thor seemed hesitant, he smiled and encouraged his niece happily. Ned slid over, happy for his friend. As the two watched the girl conjure things up, Peter made his way to Star Lord. Their last run-in was a lot to handle, but Peter could never just leave things where they were. After the funeral, Star Lord admitted he was going to search the galaxy for Gamora. Peter hadn’t seen her, but his curiosity grew. 

“Mr. Star Lord?” he asked.

“Hello, young man who stole my first name.”

“Uhm...when we met, you were looking for a girl. After the battle, you said you were going to find her…do you have any lead on her?”

“That’s…” Quill sighed as he thought of his long lost girlfriend,” I haven’t found her yet. The last I heard, she was taking a mission in another Galaxy.” 

Peter felt bad for the man, but said nothing. He simply nodded and fiddled with his thumbs. He could see the pain in the man’s eyes. Peter simply put a hand on the man’s back, not looking when Star Lord’s teary eyes looked to the boy. 

“We’re here now. We...we can look for her together!”

“I wish it was that simple. We’ve been all over and I haven’t found her. I’m…” Star Lord paused, then smiled,” Thanks, man. I’m sure we can find her.”

Peter smiled and looked to the front. He knew what would cheer Star Lord up. He flipped through the music soundboard and found the right song. When Footloose played, Star Lord could not resist dancing. The teens laughed, unable to keep themselves from dancing. Soon, everyone found themselves dancing. Except for Bucky, who was now piloting the ship. Sam slid over, extending a hand to his new best friend.

“Care to dance?” He asked.

“Someone’s gotta fly the ship.”

“That’s what autopilot is for.”

Bucky thought about it. Then, with a smile, hopped out of his seat. Autopilot came on and they all started to dance, forgetting their troubles. Even just for a moment.


	7. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Two days had passed since the crew got together. They were all getting along, MJ finding herself right between Rocket and Groot when they played a card game. Peter and Star Lord talked for hours about what they’d been through and their gigantic battle. Thor, meanwhile, had been fascinated by his niece. He felt that he had duties as an uncle that he had to catch up on. He, along with Ned, continued to watch and help her maintain her powers. Hadia was driving the ship, Bucky in the seat next to her. He looked all about the ship, smiled and turned to Hadia. 

“They’re getting along better than I expected them to,” Bucky joked. 

“I like them,” she admitted,” that Thor, he seems….”

“Interesting? Yeah,” Bucky paused,”You knew Thor in a different light, huh?” 

“When Loki came to us,” she explained,” He was disguised as Lydia. He--she’d come to a small cafe we all worked at. Our leader and the owner, we called her Dr. Foster, was intrigued by ‘Lydia’. I only served her, but Foster and Poli talked with her. I don’t know how, but she got Loki to admit who he really was. We’d only known her a short time, but we all cared about Loki so much. When Lydia came home, that one night, Foster was worried. Then we found out she was pregnant and all we could do was protect. Throughout the pregnancy and the year with Saga, Loki was so nervous about Thor. His worries and stories made me fear Thor...then he showed up. He looked a lot different than he does now. All he wanted to do was talk to Loki….”

Hadia remembered the way Loki was panicked when Poli opened the door. Thor was a brute, staring Poli straight on, asking for his brother. The trickster was hiding upstairs, holding his daughter as tight as he could. She was a year old, and she had been more confused than ever. Loki had looked down, tears in his eyes, promising he would be back for his daughter someday. He kissed her forehead, handed her to Ben and walked to his brother. The crying and the pain as Loki was taken away...it left a bad taste in Hadia’s mouth. She glanced to Thor one last time, then smiled back to Bucky.

“Guess everything’s better now.”

“Ah, he’s not so bad. Just a little...Thor-ish.”

The two went back to their driving, not knowing what was ahead. Thor, meanwhile, encouraged his niece to keep working on her magic. He shouted a few tricks and asked her to conjure. It took time, but she was getting the hang of it. Then, he asked her to shapeshift as her mother. She closed her eyes and gently flexed her fingers. When she opened her eyes, Ned and Thor looked to each other, and then to her. She could see the confusion in their eyes. She looked down, finding Loki’s legs. But when she realized her upper half hadn’t changed, she knew her skills were still rusty. 

“Fantastic,” she said in her mother’s voice,” Well, at least I got the voice. For once.”

“Shape Shifting is difficult,” Thor smiled,” I wouldn’t worry too much. It just takes time.”

“And illusions?” she asked as she went back to herself. 

“All the same.”

Saga smiled and went to Sam, who was going to prank Drax. Thor and Ned watched her lurk around and they couldn’t help but smile. For Thor, it was an opportunity. His brother was still alive and he brought a niece into the world. His niece. For Ned, it was the mix of being with the world’s best heroes and watching his newfound close friend pour ice down a big space man’s pants. She was different and, when she’d rescued him in the first place, Ned was curious. He wanted to know more. He had to know more. Thor glanced to the young man and let out a soft chuckle. Ned glanced over.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Your interest in my niece is present,” Thor said.

“What?” Ned laughed it off,”No I….it’s only been less than a year. I like her, I do, but it seems too soon.”

“Love does take time. I fell in love with Jane and we started a relationship soon after. That’s long over so maybe, if we’d taken our time...women are a gift in all of the nine realms. They will raise us and put up with us a whole lot. They deserve respect and a lot more than that. So, take your time, and give her respect,” he grabbed both his weapons and glanced at Ned,” Or you’ll have a sorcerer, a trickster, their daughter AND her God of Thunder uncle to deal with.”

For a minute, Ned stared, horrified by the god’s words. Thor then laughed and admitted that he trusted the ‘Guy in the Chair’. He got up to see how the ride was going, leaving Ned to think about his own feelings. Thor was right. Respect and time were the key. As Ned pondered, Thor approached the two. They admitted that they were right on course. Thor smiled and looked ahead, then stopped. He could feel himself choking up when he realized what was ahead. The others did the same, wondering what they were seeing. They all approached the front, asking what was ahead. But what they found was so much worse.

Ship remains and a scattered planet floated in the universe. There was absolute silence as they went onward, few not realizing what they saw. Hadia was confused, glazing to MJ, Ned and Saga, who were just as lost. Nebula looked at her hands, recalling how long she’d held up. No one noticed until she took to the front of the crowd. They watched, her eyes dodging all about in the hopes of forgetting what she knew. But how could she? 

“I remember being in space with Tony,” she admitted, eyes to the floor,” Thanos had taken most of you and I...I was busy trying to keep him alive. He was dying and I was afraid we would never find our way back. If it weren’t for Carol, we might have ended up just like this.”  
“Thanos…?” Saga asked,” Is he the reason I…?”

“Most of us,” Thor paused,” He killed so many Asgardians. He killed a close friend of ours...I thought he killed your...mother...he choked him out. I remember the look…”

“And I caused it,” Star Lord mentioned,” He killed someone so close to me. And when I found out...I caused the Blip.”

“No you didn’t,” Peter tried to reason.

“Well…”

All glares went to Rocket. The raccoon shrugged and stood in the back. There was a moment of silence in between that. Thor looked at himself, remembering that deep state of depression he fell into. He looked outside as they passed the wreckage. Saga noticed and looked down. She took his hand, trying to reassure him. He looked over to her, and gave a side smile at her small effort.

“It’s okay,” she whispered,” We’ve got each other now. That Thanos...he can’t hurt us, right?”

“He’s long gone. He won’t be hurting anyone anymore.”

The group passed out of the field, continuing their journey. Sam noticed something else moving on the screen. He asked Ned to identify what the other object was. The young man crawled over, typing numbers and turning a dial. He paused, looking to Sam in shock.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s that ship. It’s...it’s in our route.”

Star Lord was not surprised. He knew their journey to Roxy had been quite long, but they were prepared. For a minute, they saw nothing but space. But then, the horrifying, matching ship approached, not even noticing the other ship. The group took a minute, figuring out what they could do. Groot mentioned something to Rocket, who nodded. He hopped up onto the controls, looking at everyone.

“Here’s the plan,” Rocket announced,” We’re gonna jump onto that ship and take down the crew.”

“Now that’s just stupid,” Bucky interrupted.

“But why?” Star Lord nodded slowly,” There’s about fourteen of us-”

“And probably hundreds of them. Look, it’s easier if we just go our own way. They can’t even see us!”

“But they will. And when they do, they’ll shoot us down and we’ll be dead. We’ll be able to sneak on the ship and take the operation from the inside out.” 

Star Lord wondered if Gamora was on the ship. He couldn’t look anyone in the eye when he thought of his motive. But Peter….he knew. He approached Star Lord, a hand on his shoulder. Star Lord looked at the young man, who gave him a smile. 

“It’s a good plan,” Peter stood by that.

“I...alright,” Sam sighed,” But we need two people to stay on the ship.”

Ned volunteered immediately, wanting to keep an eye on the computers. MJ, wanting to see the action but not wanting to actually die, decided to stay too. The others geared up, the Earth group feeling pride in their outfits. The group was figuring out how they could get onto the ship. Thor then had an idea, asking his friend to drive the ship behind the bigger one. As they did, he smiled and placed a tight grip on his niece’s shoulder.

“Now you can make your portals and get into the ship!” he smiled.

“Oh,” Saga stared,” Do you think...I can do this?”

“Your portals are your second strongest ability. I’m sure we can all get through.”

Saga nodded and went to an open spot on the ship. With quick and gentle moves, she opened a portal to what she could only assume was the back of the ship. Star Lord put on his mask, nodded to Saga and floated down with his boots. Then Peter, Hadia, Sam, Bucky and the Guardians. She held it up, feeling slightly from having it open for so long. Thor smiled at his niece and went in. She looked to MJ and Ned and gave a warm smile.

“Good luck you two!” she called out before jumping in and closing the portal. 

Saga fell and got up in a dizzy manner. Hadia helped her up, asking if she was okay.

“Yeah,” she smiled,” No time to be dizzy. Just gotta practice that when I get home.”

“That’s my niece!” Thor said with a smile.

The group snuck away, figuring out who to go after. As they walked along the ship, Code 204 was working on the pipes in the ship. They knew Saedon was busy planning destruction and how they would soon be in Roxy. They avoided this, having second thoughts about the whole mission. How could they not? As they thought, they noticed something out of the corner of their eye. They turned to find someone running down the other hall. They chose to ignore this, wanting to get the task done. Until…

“Code Seven!” Veelzibub squealed,” Intruders on the ship!” 

As they fought, they did their best to run to the control room. Sam was devising a plan to separate, when they heard the locking of many guns. They looked around to find themselves surrounded by guards, Veelzibub, Code 204 (who looked away from the scene) and Saedon, who approached with a low laugh. The other raised their weaponry, but Saedon snapped his fingers and the guards raised their weapons.

“Look around you! Two armies and….twelve of you. Oh, fourteen of you.”

The twelve looked to find two guards dragging MJ and Ned in. The two nervously looked to their friends, who now have focus on Saedon.

“You are all done for,” Saedon mentioned.

“We will end you!” Thor exclaimed.

“Oh will you now?” Saedon smiled,” Thor, God of Thunder, Asgardian who lost it all. I know you and I know you are so strong...but I’m just as strong.”

Saedon snapped his fingers and, swiftly, two guards had him in chains. He struggled, trying to break free from the heavy chains. Saga tried to intervene, but was met with the gun of Veelzibub. She looked to Thor, who told her to step back. When she did, she was met with the hands of Code 204. 

“All of you will be going to holding cells. Your ship is now mine. And when we get to Roxy...you’ll be executed in front of everyone.”

The group felt lumps in their throats as they were separated, taken to other cells. Hadia, Saga and Thor were put in the cell across from Sam and Bucky. The others were taken far away, their location unknown. Once the three guards turned their back to their prisoners, Saga was finding a way out. Her uncle and Hadia sat close together, glancing at each other.

“She’s not going to get out,” Thor looked to the lady beside him,”You would think a space facility would have more than iron bars and chains.”

Saga sighed and sat down between the two. She was still figuring out a way to get out. The same went for Sam and Bucky, who hadn’t given up. Hadia put an arm around the young girl, then gave a soft smile.

“Do you remember when you got stuck in that tree?” She asked.  
“How could I forget? I was five and I was calling out for Poli. You and Ben came running and I was scared. But you found a way to get me.”

“Just like we’ll find a way out.”

“There have been times when I feel stuck,” Thor admitted,” Excluding now, of course. I have been through harsh trials and lost many. But, I look now, and I have gained much more in these years than I have needed. I know you will both find a way. I’m sorry that I tore apart your family years ago. I just hope I can melt away those problems and mend our family.”

Saga and Hadia smiled and pulled the Asgardian into a hug. After a second, Hadia gasped and got up.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I can melt the bars,” she whispered,” And the chain. But the guards are going to be watching…”

Saga realized that this was her time to shine. With her mind somewhat relaxed and fingers flexing, she created an illusion of herself in between the two. The illusion did not seem to stay for long and would come in and out, but it would do. A few minutes passed and she was gone. Then came a guard walking down, with the legs of Saga. Hadia slowly approached Thor, waiting for Saga to signal the guards. 

“Hey!” she called out, all three guards approaching her disguised voice,” Come here boys!” 

The three walked over, Hadia melting Thor’s chains. She ran to the bars of the gate and began to melt them as their friend distracted the guards. Sam and Bucky watched, silently cheering on Hadia. The two got out just as the guards noticed the girl’s legs. Before they could attack, Thor had them down with his weaponry. Saga transformed back into herself and smiled at her laughing uncle.

“I knew you could do it!” he laughed.

“Now we have to find the others,” Sam said as Hadia let them out. So the five went off, searching for their friends in the vast ship.


	8. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Star Lord laid on the floor of the cell, singing some old Alphaville song that the other Guardians didn’t care about. He was doing his best not to be upset, but Mantis could feel how low he was. Rocket and Groot were trying not to listen, Drax was facing a wall, trying to see if he was invisible. Nebula stared at Star Lord, wondering when he would shut up. But, at the same time, she was feeling his pain too. When he’d finally stopped singing, he leaned against the bars of the cell, counting down the hours to when he would be executed. Nebula shuffled onto the bench closest to the man, and he noticed immediately. 

“I know that the reason you took this mission was to find her. I...don’t blame you. I would give anything to see her again.”

“I spent so long looking for her. I just remember seeing her when I came back. I know she was different and she wanted nothing to do with me. But she’s family and I love her. I just wish that I could tell her that I missed her and...and I’m sorry.”

The group became silent when they heard boots down the hall. Their heads turned as they saw Code 204 make their way to the guards. The two asked if they needed help and if there was anything the two could do. Suddenly, Code 204 grabbed the right guard’s wrist and slammed him down. The others watched in awe as the other guard tried to shoot the figure, but they kicked the gun away and knocked the other man out. Star Lord stood up, shaking in his boots as he looked to the hooded figure, who swiftly turned around and took their hood down. And Star Lord could feel his heart racing, tears nearly choking him. For Gamora, however, it was almost a relief. 

“Well,” she said,” No point in letting you stay in here.”

“I….” the door opened,” Gamora…”

“I’m sorry for leaving and not coming back. After the whole battle, I had to refind myself. I went through the galaxies and tried to figure out what happened. I knew I was from another world or realm or some place where I wasn’t thrown out by Thanos. But I needed time for me. So, when I figured out what had happened, I went to find all of you. But then I got caught up with Saedon and his people, hiding who I was. But, I’m-”

Star Lord pulled her into a tight hug. He didn’t want to cry, but at the same time, this was all too much. She froze, unsure if she should hit him or hug him back. But when the others joined the hug, she knew this was family again. She embraced the group, tearing up as she realized that she was home again. The group knew that they had to find the others and get out. They ran out, searching for where to go. Gamora led them onward, knowing where they had been taken. In the midst of confusion, the group saw the five running. Thor was taking down a guard when he caught the Guardians. He laughed and ran up, spotting Gamora. 

“Space Lady!” he exclaimed,” I am so happy to see you! Have you met my niece and her friends?”  
“No time!” Gamora looked around,” We have to find the others.”

Saga saw the three being taken out of their holding cell. They were dragged and cuffed. But Peter was quick to think. He shot webs at the one guard, causing her to be stuck to a wall. The other two pinned him down, doing their best to restrain them. As quickly as she could, Saga managed to conjure up her staff and blasted ice at the other guards. With them frozen, the three were able to get free. Guards came running from every direction and the fourteen fought them off. Saga looked to Ned and he locked eyes with her. The two knew there was a connection and there was something they could do. She nodded, getting ready as Ned came running. Thor and Star Lord watched, the thunder god confused and the spaceman smiled.

“What are they doing?” Thor asked as he threw Stormbreaker at the guards.

“They’re about to show you why no one puts Baby in a corner.”

Ned grabbed two of the guards’ guns and ran onward. Without any thought, Saga hoisted him in the air, watching as he shot the guns. The group watched as she spun around with him in the air. Star Lord could hear the music playing as he watched the scene unfold. When there was a shortage of guards, Saga put Ned down, the two blushing and smiling. They tried not to get too nervous, but before they could run off, Saga gently grabbed the boy’s hand. He turned, informing her they had to run. 

“Once we make it back home,” She said,” How about a date?”

“I was gonna ask you the same thing.” 

The two smiled and ran after their friends. They made their way to the front of the ship, where Saedon and Veelzibub were waiting. Saedon snapped his fingers and, at the speed of light, Veelzibub had their hands tied behind their backs. 

“Oh, I have so many working for me. This is just one of the many perks of being in control,” he looked to Gamora,” I knew you were a traitor. Deep inside, I knew you were much more than some code. But to work with these guys? Are you kidding me? Alright, I do find humor in this, but I still can’t believe that, out of all the power I possess and people I’ll control, you’d choose to be with these losers instead of me!”

“You may have power,” Sam said,” but I think you’ll be surprised when you lose.”

“How do you intend to do that? I have your ship, I have you stuck in space and we’ll see what happens when you get executed.”

Throughout his speech, Saga was conjuring a knife. When it finally appeared, she began to cut the restraints (rope...how stupid were these people?) on her own self. Veelzibub would look over every once in a while, but he never seem to catch on. When she untied herself, she swiftly cut the ropes on Ned.

“Once you get the others untied,” she whispered,” You run to the ship, okay?”

“What about you?”

“I want to test my abilities.”

Once Ned was free, Saga from Veelzibub and aimed for Saedon. He hopped out of the way, looking back angrily at the child. He let out his anger and grabbed a gun. Ned nervously untied Hadia, who caught the ropes of Thor on fire. He let go and went to throw Stormbreaker at Saedon, but Ned stopped him.

“We just have to get to the ship.”

“But my niece-”

“We just have to do what she wants us to. She’ll be okay.”

Thor looked back at her, then at her close friend. He went and untied Star Lord, who joined in getting the other ropes undone. Gamora exclaimed she knew where the ship was and had the others follow her. Once they left, Saga ran towards the controls. She had a plan. Saedon shot, grumbling about fighting a teenager.

“I’ve seen the way your powers fail you,” He admitted,”Why fight me?”

“Testing the waters.”

“Oh yeah?”

Saedon shot her shoulder and she fell back on the boards. Saedon smiled and approached the girl, gun to her chest. 

“Bye, teenager.”

He shot, but stopped smiling when the illusion faded. The blast went through the board, which was causing issues with the system. Saedon was doing his best to fix it, but it was no use. The ship was done for! As he tried to fix it, he heard someone whistling. He turned to find Saga smiling and waving.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just a teenager, after all. Bye adult!”

Saga hopped through a portal that landed her on her ship. Ned and Hadia were there to help as Sam pulled the ship out of the Nevermore and flew off, watching the ship behind them explode.


	9. Real Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Roxy was more than the groups had anticipated it to be. Its beauty was apparent and the bright, vibrant colors were enough to take everyone’s breaths away. When they landed, people were terrified. But when they saw who had stepped out of the ship, they became silent. Star Lord held his breath and Gamora, seeing how he almost lost his footing, took his hand and nodded. He smiled softly and walked off. The Guardians followed and, before Thor walked off, he turned to the others. Saga watched as he smiled and extended his hand towards the others, who were hesitant to leave the ship.

“You’ve saved them just as much as the others have,” he said,” You deserve to show your faces to their world.”

With that, the group nodded and began to walk off of the ship. The four teenagers huddled together, amazed by these bug-like creatures. Each movement from the fourteen was enough to make the citizens shake. Saga had the idea that they thought the newcomers were from The Nevermore, sent to kill and take over their world. How fast she’d changed from taking over a town to saving a whole planet. When Star Lord stopped, the others followed suit. There was a moment of silence before he hopped up onto the stone fountain and made his face shown. At this, all activities, even breathing, seemed to stop.

“We...have defeated The Nevermore!” 

Then, out of nowhere, came the cheers from the people. Their planet was saved! No longer would they have to worry about being prisoners. Their homes would not burn and their lives would go on as usual. The leaders of Roxy were ever so thankful for the actions of the fourteen. The Guardians were paid and the group, as a whole, received praise beyond their wildest dreams. It was insistent that they have a party to celebrate the saving of their planet. In the night, Hadia sat down and watched the party. Sam and Bucky were giving local kids a piggy back ride. Rocket, Groot, Drax and Mantis took to gambling. Star Lord and Nebula were just happy to have Gamora back. And the teens were hearing stories from the leaders of the planet. She smiled, having never thought about this life before.

“Mind if I sit here?” Thor asked.

“Not at all! You know, this is still strange to me-’

“Ah, you’ll get used to this. The Avengers, if they still call the group that, always have big parties and celebrations for different missions. I...I do want to apologize for the stress I’ve caused you and your family. If I had known things were so different, I would have let them be.”

“You know, Thor, I’m glad you took Loki back to Asgard. Sure, there were bumps and bends, but I can’t help but think it was just meant to be that way. I wonder how much different life would have been if you’d left Loki on Earth. Perhaps we’d never have met Stephen. Perhaps I would not be fighting to be an Avenger and showing my powers to the world. Perhaps...Perhaps Saga would never reach her full potential.”

Thor had never thought about it that way. She brought up a good point. Things may have been worse and he would’ve never been with a group that cared so much about him. But, as he looked around, he thought it was time for a change. There was an old song about how life goes on, one that Star Lord had gotten from a white album, that really did make sense. At least, now it did. He looked to Hadia, with interest in his eyes. 

“Have you….been on a date?”

“Oh! Yeah but...with women.”

“Ah!” Thor immediately smiled,” I have as well! There is a woman on Earth that I think you would love to meet! Actually, she might be in space, but you will meet her. I’m sure of it.”

Hadia smiled at his efforts and thanked him. Once the party was over, the fourteen gathered themselves back on the ship. They’d spent their last few days together as they went to Gemma. Before they landed in Gemma, Thor sat the Earth group down and had a talk with all seven of them. Saga was worried that something bad was going to happen and that her uncle was going to give a dark, heartfelt speech about the team. But it was more than that.

“If, it’s alright, I would like to come back to Earth with you.”

“Of course!” Sam said,” But...you want to leave the Guardians?”

“I’ve been with them for a while now. I would like to see where this Earth journey goes. Besides, I have more family to visit.”

The group were pleased with this answer. When they got to Gemma, the groups parted ways and the eight on the Earth bound ship went on their way. Saga had volunteered to make a portal home, but now that their ship was fixed, they could go back to their home quickly and without one of their heroes collapsing. When the ship landed at Avengers HQ, everyone was getting ready to leave. They saw a small crowd of friends and family gathering and waiting for the seven (unknowingly eight) to come out. But when Saga saw her uncle sat back, nervous to get up, she turned to her friends.

“Tell Mom and Dad I’ll be right out. Don’t say anything about Uncle Thor.”

The friends nodded as they disembarked. Saga nervously sat beside her uncle. There was a moment of silence before she turned to him with good intent. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I...I don’t want Loki to be afraid when he sees me. I’m not mad that he faked his death. I’m really not! I just...I don’t want him to get scared or anything…”  
“Well...I think Mom’s gonna be okay with it. I think...I think he misses you too.”

Thor smiled and thanked her. He told her he would meet up with her. She nodded and hopped out of her seat. She walked outside and into the arms of her parents. Loki was near tears, thanking Odin that Stephen was right. The parents wanted to hear all about what happened in Space. Stephen smiled and looked up, not expecting Thor to be walking down. Loki looked up and saw his brother. They froze, realizing that they were facing each other. Saga took her father aside as the brothers walked up to each other. Then, as the sun rose, Thor pulled Loki into a hug. Loki was so tempted to jokingly stab his brother and turn into a snake...but the hug was too much. He dissolved into tears as they hugged, trying to stay strong.

“I told you,” Loki whispered,” the sun is shining on us again.”

“I’m more than happy to be home,” Thor pulled away,” your daughter and I have so much to tell you!”

As they went towards the rest of the family, there was a sense of happiness and devotion among the group. And things were gonna be okay.


	10. The End Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I plan on uploading another story, but I don't know when that will be. I do think it will be soon, though!

NEW YORK CITY, A WEEK LATER

Ned didn’t know what attire he needed for the date. Saga had set everything up and she only told her date to bring his appetite. He was nervous, as he hadn’t been on a date since he went to Europe with Betty. He had adjusted the collar of his shirt, anxiously fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. The smell of the cologne was overpowering for the Leeds boy but for Peter, who was helping his best friend out, it was just enough. Peter knew Ned was nervous about this date but the way he was getting ready presented those feelings more openly. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Peter reassured,” You don’t have to be nervous about this-”

“I just don’t know if I’m dressed right or if any of it is good enough. I want this to be perfect.”

“And it will be. You two are always trying not to show how you feel, but MJ and I know that you’re both meant for each other. You’re the man--you’ve got this!”

Ned knew he could always count on his best friend to help. He thanked Peter for the advice and the help he provided in the past hours. Before Peter could speak, Ned’s mother called for her son. Peter gave Ned good lucks and reminded him to grab the flowers. Ned thanked him, nervously clutching the small boutique of flowers he got that morning. Peter walked out, greeting the two and heading out. Ned walked out of his room, finding his Mom laughing with Saga. Miss Strange’s vintage look was enough to steal Ned’s breath. And when Saga caught his eye, the same thing happened to her. 

“Hi Ned!” she smiled.

“Hi Saga,” he said,” Uhm...I got you some flowers.”

“Aw, there’s lavender in here! Thank you, Ned.”

“Ah,” Mrs. Leeds smiled,” I love lavender too. You’ve found a perfect girl, Ned.”

Ned blushed and tried to stop his mom from embarrassing him. But Mrs. Leeds was a wonderful woman that Saga hadn’t known for long but adored nonetheless. She had to get a picture of the two, to which their faces were completely red in the picture. Ned’s arm was awkwardly around Saga and she was clutching her flowers and pocketbook. Mrs. Leeds, with tears in her eyes, wished for the two to have a good time then they left. They were quiet when the door closed, but a smile came to Saga’s face when Ned asked what she had planned for the evening. 

“I’m glad you asked! Would you please hold my pocketbook and flowers?”

Ned nodded and took both into his hands. Saga closed her eyes, concentrated and moved her hands. A portal to Italy opened up and, when it was stable, she looked over and smiled at her date as she thanked him and grabbed her belongings.

“How about some pizza?” She asked.

Ned smiled and, with nervous intent, took her hand. She blushed and smiled as they walked through, the portal to Italy closing behind them.

MUSPELHEIM, MONTHS LATER 

The dark and fiery realm was quiet for the time being. It had remained so since Thor ruined their lives, by taking away Surtur from his home. They were protected, but losing one of their own was hard on them all. When Kortoven trained his army, it was for glory and for Surtur’s honor. But it wasn’t easy, when there was a five year gap. The army stopped so suddenly and their leader was doing his best to keep up morale. But there was no way to start their mission with most of their army gone. However, when those who turned to dust came back, there was no time for rest. Now, it was only their goal and nothing more.

One of the higher ranking soldiers had the duty of finding Loki and Thor. Rumor had it that Loki had died before the five year fading, but Thor was spared. He had been far away from this realm and he didn’t have a clue that the fire demons of Muspelheim were after him. They were told to keep an eye out on Thor. The soldier looked through his scrolls and through the flames for Thor. It wasn’t easy, until he was alerted to a white flame in the back. He pushed his way towards the flame and peered in. He found quite a shock when he saw Loki and Thor hugging. 

The soldier was shocked and horrified at what he saw. He ran out of the room and towards the back, where Kortoven was training the rest of the army. It wasn’t huge, but it was enough to get revenge on the Odinson boys. He ran towards Kotoven, who was commanding orders and screaming reminders of what the two had cost them. The soldier with the news had far more important business to attend to. He rushed to the sides in the hopes of getting to Kortoven quickly and quietly. He didn’t want to attract attention, but it would be almost impossible.

“No one is allowed to talk to Kortoven until training is over,” Ignis stopped the soldier.

“But this is-”

“Let him through, Ignis,” Kortoven motioned for the soldier to come over,” What brings you here, young soldier?”

“I was at the flames, sir,” he explained,” And, it appears...Thor is on Earth. And Loki...he is alive and with him.”

Kortoven was silent for a moment. The truth was here and they were discovered. He simply adjusted the grip on his sword. He dismissed the team and thanked the soldier for his efforts. The leader turned to Bitque, his other right hand man, and pulled him in. 

“Send one of our weakest men.”

Bitque nodded and went to find the soldier. As that soldier prepared, Ignis looked to his leader with a stoic expression.

“Out with it.”

“What if he dies there?”

“I know he will. But to send a weak man is enough to make them think they have won the battle. But for us, it is only the beginning. If we end the lives of Thor and Loki, even just to make them suffer, that would be enough.”


End file.
